Noodles
by kenshinotaku
Summary: The dojo is low in money and it's up to Kenshin to find a way to get money. I really need to work on summaries
1. Time For A Job

_Hello everyone! I have missed typing a story, but it was just that time of month for me and I haven't been much in a mood till now, and I know I've done an idea something like this already but I just felt like making another one. Now, time for me to hush and start the story._

**Summary: **_The dojo is low in money and it's up to Kenshin to find a way to get money.(I really need to work on summaries)_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Rurouni Kenshin(If I did, Kenshin-Sama, Kaoru-Dono, Sano-San, and Megumi-Dono would all be with their rightful pairing sooner)_

**Chapter 1: Time For A Job**

Kaoru stomps around trying to find a solution to her problems. Suddenly, Kenshin comes around the corner and sees her. "Kaoru-Dono, something wrong?" she looks over at him, "Of coarse there is, we're low on money and food!" his eyes widen and he stops to think.

"Well, you are busy as it is, Yahiko has a job, and Sano wouldn't get a job…Then I could go find one to help out." she stares at him in surprise and smiles. "Thank you, Kenshin!" she gives him a big hug and runs off. He smiles as well and goes to town.

**In Town**

Kenshin looks around to every shop to see what would make enough money. Then, he spots Tae and walks up to her. "Hello Ms(Is she married?). Tae." she spots Kenshin and smiles. "Hello Kenshin, what brings you out here?", "I'm looking for a job so we have enough money for the dojo.", "Well, that's sweet of you."

He grins and looks around. "You know, maybe you can work at the noodle shop over there." he sees the little shop and smiles, then bows at Tae. "Thank you, Ms. Tae." she nods and smiles as he walks over to a small woman in front of the shop handing out papers. "Hello, um…I was wondering if I may get a job here." the woman looks over to him and walks around him.

The woman smiles wide and calls into the shop. "Sakura, we have another worker!" another woman comes out in a light blue kimono and looks up and down at Kenshin. "Hm, he's perfect in looks, but is he polite?", "He's way more polite than most of the men I've seen around here." The both grab one of his hands and drag him in the store.

As they go into the next room to get his uniform he looks around at the small shop. "Wow, this is very nice." the two woman come out with a black gi, white hakama, and a small white hat.", "Here you go, you can start tomorrow, be here early." he nods, bows and leaves the shop.

**At The Dojo**

Kenshin comes home, and smile on his face and clothes in his hands. Kaoru runs up to him, almost running into him. "So, did you find anything?" he nods. "Yes, I found one, they have very nice people." then, he walks past her into his room. 'I wonder what his job is.'


	2. This Is Your Job!

_Alright, time for Chapter 2 for my newest story "Noodles"!_

_**Vocab.(Don't trust them to be exactly right)**_

**Ofuimu: **I'm off

**Chapter 2: This Is Your Job?!**

**3 Days Later**

Kaoru sits on the engawa fuming as she watches Kenshin pass by in his regular uniform, hiding his hat under his arm. "Ofuimu!" he yells as he walks out the door. Kaoru sighs and bows her head. 'What could his job be?!' she jumps up from her seat and follows him.

**In Town**

She loses him in the crowd and decides to stop at the closest shop to her for breakfast. She looks around and finds a noodle shop. "Hm, guess it'll work for now." she walks in and sits at a one-seated table.

**In The Back Of The Shop**

All the workers crowd together for a quick meeting. "Okay people, today to get workers you will cosplay!" everyone(except the 3 boys)cheer. Sakura's group will dress as bunnies and Hinata's group will dress as cats. They all get in uniform and get back to work.

Kaoru sits thinking only of where Kenshin could be working. Suddenly, a familiar voice cuts through her thoughts and she looks up to see Kenshin in a red cat outfit(_I'll let you imagine how it looks_). He is looking down a dark blush on his cheeks. "Kenshin, this is your job, and what are you wearing?!" he looks up. His eyes widen and blush deepens. "K-Kaoru?!"

_Stop! Okay, end of another chapter, I'm so proud of myself ^w^ Sorry Kenshin-Sama, but I couldn't help but to think of how adorable you'd be in a cat outfit! _

**Kenshin: **The things you Fangirls do to me.

**KenshinAdorer:** If you don't like this, I could bring back my Kenshin Torture that somehow disappeared off fanfiction.

**Kenshin:**-eyes widen-No, no, no! This is alright!

**Kaoru:** The poor guy.

**Sano:** Yeah, even I don't get tortured as much as him.

**KenshinAdorer:** Do you want to start now?

**Sano:**-gulps-No.

**KenshinAdorer:** Alrighty then…Sayonara everyone!….-glares at the others-

**Kenshingumi:**-0_0-

**KenshinAdorer:** Say it!

**Kenshingumi:** Sayonara!


	3. Festival Show

_Hello again everyone! This chapter is going to be for my poor friend MrFroshizzlePro who has Inhaled Anthrax. GET WELL SOON!_

**Vocab.**

**Tamaida:** I'm back!

**Arigato: **Thank you.

**Miko: **Priestess.

**Youkai: **Demon

**Chapter 3: Festival Show**

Kenshin looks down, "So it's a cosplay shop?" he nods, blush slowly fading. "Yes, I was too embarrassed to tell all of you my job.", "I like it, you look cute in a cat outfit." he blush quickly reappears. "I don't know.", "Of coarse you are, so what's tomorrows?", "Mm…girls are going to be priestess's and boys demons." she giggles.

"I'll come and see then. Tomorrow is a festival after all" he smiles. "Okay.", 'You gotta love his embarrassment.', "Well, I should get back to the dojo, see you at home." he nods again and waves.

**At The Dojo**

"Hey ugly, where've you been?", "Kenshin's job, now shut up and get your bokken." Sano sits up. "Kenshin's job, where does he work?", "You'll see at the festival tomorrow. Now go get you bokken now!" Yahiko runs off to get the wooden sword.

**Later That Day**

Kenshin comes home once again in his uniform, hiding his hat. "Tamaida!", "Welcome back!" Kaoru comes out and hands him his dinner. "Arigato, Kaoru-dono." he eats the food and goes to his room. "His job must be hard." Sano says between chews. "Yeah, he comes home, eats, goes to bed, and disappears the next morning.", "Yeah, it looked like it."

**Next Day**

Everyone, but Kenshin, walk through town looking for where Kenshin works. "There!" Kaoru yells before running over to a small building. "There, is she serious?", "Seems like it." they follow and look in the direction she's watching.

A young girl in a miko outfit walks on stage. "Youkai, youkai come out here and fight!", "Looks like a show." Sano cuts in. "Shh." Kaoru and Yahiko answer, he huffs and watches the stage. Kenshin then walks on stage in a dark black outfit. "You think you will overpower me dear miko? Ha!" The girl swings a staff with talisman's at the tip. "Disappear youkai!"

Kenshin jumps away and holds his arm. "Your good, but that isn't enough to beat me!" he runs up to her and swats the staff from her hands. "Aaah, baka youkai. I will not be defeated!" They struggle to overpower the other. Kenshin gets down on his knees and falls. She smiles, Kenshin gets up and bows with her. "That was from 2 of my faithful workers at the Tokyo Ramen Shop! Please come any time!"

Sano and Yahiko laugh. "So, Kenshin works at a cosplay noodle shop, Hahaha!", "It suits him, he looked like he was having fun." they see Kenshin walking down some stairs from the stage. "Kenshin!" he sees them and walks over to them. "Whew, that was very hard.", "I still can't believe you work at a cosplay shop.", "I knew you'd laugh." Kaoru smiles. "That was awesome, you make a good demon for that show." he grins. "Oh, you guys must be hungry, we could go to the Akebeko to eat." Sano and Yahiko jump in joy. "Really, YES!"

_Ending! Whoa, longer than I expected. Whatever, Hope you like._

**Kenshin:**-sigh-At least nothing that bad happened to me this chapter.

**Kaoru:** Yeah.

**Kenshinotaku:** Yep, just felt like being nice to you this chapter-snuggles Kenshin-Cause I'm your otaku!

**Kaoru:**-growls-Get off him!

**Kenshinotaku:** But I don't have a Kenshin Torture, so this is the only time I can!

**Kaoru:**-lets go-Fine, but only this one time. ONLY THIS ONE!

**Kenshinotaku: **Yeah, yeah.

**Rest of Kenshingumi:** Sayonara!


End file.
